


She Was My Sister

by Huntress8611



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Canonical Character Death, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8802670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress8611/pseuds/Huntress8611
Summary: “Did you ever meet a girl named Bianca?” Nico softly asked.“She was the hunter that came to camp with you, wasn't she? She went on the quest to save Annabeth and Artemis,” said Will.“Today is the anniversary of her death. Her name was actually Bianca di Angelo. My sister.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hailie Smith](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Hailie+Smith).



It was the anniversary of Bianca's death. Nico rolled over in his bunk, burying his face into the pillow, wishing he could sleep through the day. He couldn't deal with not having his sister. The sympathetic looks made it worse, and he was tired of Percy's apologies and sulking.

He felt something wet on his face and realized he was crying. He sat up, wrapping his arms around the pillow and holding it to his chest. He stayed like that for a while before he heard a knock at the door.

“Nico! You aren't allowed to sleep all day. You have to eat!” Nico sighed, laying down, still crying. It was Will.

“Go away Will,” he said loudly, somehow keeping his voice steady.

“Come on, Nico, wake up,” said Will.

“I told you to leave,” yelled Nico, his voice cracking.

Will gave up on being polite and opened the door, walking into the Hades cabin. He walked over to where Nico was lying, facing away from the door.

Will, looking at Nico carefully, set a hand on his shoulder. “Nico? What's wrong?”

When he didn't get a response, he leaned over Nico to get a look at his face. Seeing Nico crying, he slipped into the bed next to him.

“Hey, come on Sunshine, tell me what's wrong?” asked Will, concerned.

Nico rolled over so that he was looking at his boyfriend.

“Did you ever meet a girl named Bianca?” Nico softly asked.

“She was the hunter that came to camp with you, wasn't she? She went on the quest to save Annabeth and Artemis,” said Will.

“Today is the anniversary of her death. Her name was actually Bianca di Angelo. My  _sister_.” said Nico, whispering the last bit.

Will, finally understanding, pulled the sniffling boy to his chest, wrapping him in a tight hug and resting his chin on Nico's black hair. At that, Nico’s dam broke and he was sobbing into Will's shirt. Will tightened his grip, not saying false words, like 'everything will be okay’. Instead, he told Nico how much he loved him. Once Nico stopped sobbing, he relaxed into Will, tangling their legs together and handing his face in Will's shirt.

“Feel any better?” asked Will.

“Little bit,” replied Nico, voice still shaky. “Thank you,” he mumbled.

“I'm glad, Death Boy. What do you need me to do?” asked Will, wanting to help. At the lack of a response from Nico, Will pleaded “I know there's something. Please tell me, Nico.”

“Stay?” asked Nico tentatively, the hope clear in his voice.

“Of  _course_ I'll stay,” replied Will. At Nico's sigh of relief, Will said “You didn't think that I'd stay, did you.”

Nico moved closer to him, and he took that as confirmation of his previous statement. Tightening his hug, he said “I'll always stay, Nico. I love you, I'm not just going to leave you.”

“Thank you, Will. So far, you're the only one who's stayed,” Nico mumbled into Will's shirt.

After a bit, Nico mumbled, “Don't you have things to do today?”

Will sighed, pulling back from Nico and moving them both into a sitting position, grabbing his chin and making their eyes meet. “You are important, Nico. I said I would stay, and I'll stay until you tell me to leave. Actually, you're probably going to have to forcibly remove me from your cabin. I love you,” he said, letting go of Nico's chin when he was done.

Nico looked away, trying to hide that, even after that, he still thought Will would leave. All he really wanted was to be back in Will's arms. Will, looking at Nico carefully, softly said, “Hey, I'm not angry at you. Come here,” and opened his arms.

Nico looked into his eyes, making sure he wasn't being tricked before he practically leaped at Will, scrambling onto his lap and into his arms. Will immediately wrapped his arms around Nico, holding him close. They laid back down, Will not once letting go of Nico.

Will saw Nico struggling to stay awake, and heard him try to hide a yawn.

“Why are you trying to stay awake?” wondered Will.

“Don't want you to leave,” mumbled Nico, tiredness slurring his words. Will moved one hand to Nico's head and gently moved him so that Nico's head was under his chin, his face tucked in the crook of his neck.

“Sleep. I promise I will be here when you wake up,” reassured Will, and Nico drifted off to sleep.

A little bit later, the door of the Hades cabin created open, revealing Percy. When he saw Nico sleeping, he walked over and sat on the floor next to the bed, leaning up against the wall.

“Is he alright? Given the circumstances, I mean,” asked Percy. 

“I think he'll be alright. From what he's said, aside from missing his sister, I think he just needs someone to stay. Everyone always leaves him,” said Will.

“Be good to him, Will, or I'll maim you. Actually, half of the demigods at both camps will maim you,” warned Percy, walking out of the cabin.

Will looked down at Nico and kissed his messy hair, whispering “I love you, Nico,” before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
